Where Have You Been All My Life
by Memories Lead To Tears
Summary: Edward Masen, owner of The Masen's Inc. has had a crush on Bella the minute he laid his eyes on her, so has Bella, but they don't show it to one another and act business-like to each other, will they ever get together or will they stay single? AH! Lemons!


**WARNING: This story is specifically 'Rated M' for language, violence and adult material, you have been forewarned!**

**

* * *

**

**Where Have You Been All My Life**

**Introductions  
**

**Edward's Intro**

I've been alone all my life, I was never attracted by any women that came up to me, and flirted with me shamelessly, but then, _she _came, everything changed, I was attracted to _her_ very much, I felt like I was in love.

I had been the only virgin in collage, and also in high school, and I was still was, even though numberless times my friends took me to strip clubs.

And now I'm 21 and starting my own industry, 'The Masen's', I had posted in numerous newspapers for people to apply in the industries, she applied, she had come inside my office, all I could do was stare at her beauty, until she said my name, I loved the sound that came out her mouth, it was like candy, I couldn't taste.

She was perfect, beautiful brown hair, big beautiful brown eyes, flawless skin, and perfect curves, she could have anyone she wanted, but I wanted her, but I couldn't have her, what if she belonged to someone else already…

I never dated anyone before, I really wanted to ask her, but I was her boss and she was my secretary, but maybe, just maybe, I'll ask her one day… when I have the courage.

**Bella's ****Intro**

Back in high school, I had a lot of guys hitting on me, if wasn't for my best friend, Alice, they would never leave me alone.

I've never dated anyone in my life and I'm 21, I graduated when I was 20, and when I was looking for a job, I came across, 'The Masen's', I decided to apply, and the minute I walked into Mr. Masen's office, I felt different when I saw _him_, _he_ was beautiful, his beautiful green eyes making me even more nervous, I needed this job, so I had to give a good interview for it, no matter what.

He was staring me, _me_, the girl who trips more then walking; the girl who used to be a geeky girl with braces.

I said his name and then he shook head, I think to clear it form other thoughts, and then he looked down at the papers before him, I could see him blushing lightly, then he said my name, "Isabella Swan,"

I felt like I was in love, the voice was perfect like he was, he had tousled bronze hair, beautiful green eyes, perfect features and flawless skin but then again, he could have any girl he wanted, he was just that beautiful. I wanted him, but I couldn't have him, he might already have some girlfriend or he might even be married.

And I'm his secretary, maybe he will say something, with the way he looks at me. It's like he wants take me on my desk… I'd really like that to happen though…

**Alice's ****Intro**

This is serious bullshit, I hate it, Bella hasn't fucked any guy in her life, whenever I try to get her to just fucking date, she says no, well, it's her life, she can do whatever she wants, even if she stays a virgin till she's 40...

I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by middle name, Alice, mostly everyone just calls me Allie, I'm 4'10", and 21 years, very short for my age don't you think?

I have two best friends, Rosalie and Bella. And one very lovable, boyfriend, Jasper, who I have fucked... thoroughly, I lost my virginity the day I turned 16, Jasper was my first, and trust me the first sex was very amazing, because _pain turns to pleasure fast_.

Ever since I graduated in Textile Designing, I have going all over the world with my fashion industry, _Alicia_, I named my industry after myself, Alice in Spanish is Alicia.

And Jasper, he has a lot business trips, so try to plan them together, I'm so sure he's going to propose to me soon, I just can't wait!

**Jasper's ****Intro**

Okay, so, um, I'm Jasper, I've had a huge crush on Alice since she was 14, and now she's my steady girlfriend, we are closer then peanut butter and jelly, literally, I bet peanut butter never asked jelly to be his girlfriend, he was like, always getting into her without her permission, like... like rape...

Oh, that means peanut butter rapes jelly whenever he gets the chance...

Oh, my, God, I am never eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich or anything that has peanut butter or jelly in it ever again...

Okay... awkward, right, so, I have golden honey blond hair, I'm 6'3" and I'm 21 years old, just a few months older than Alice, but the thing I don't get is why Alice can talk about our sex life with everyone, even people she doesn't know, once, when she invited me to coffee, I caught her telling the guy at the cash register about the time we spent alone in our hotel room in Paris and things started to get steamy...

I've been trying for a really long time to stop Alice from random people about our sex life, but I love her no matter what she does, the cute pixie, I love her more than my life, which reminds me, I have get her a ring, which one? Gold band? Or maybe white gold...

**Rosalie's ****Intro**

Hey, I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, but you can call me Rose, as everyone else calls me that, I'm 21, my height is 5'9" and I'm engaged to the perfect guy, I'm so happy, right now my location is Santa Maria, California, it's very beautiful here, there even even a route along Foxen Canyon Road that leads to Santa Ynez Valley, Alice, Bella and I usually go there and sit in Bella's vineyard, though we all know that Bella's very against drinking alcohol, so sells it to the some factory that actually makes wine, so she's gets her money from there, it was all her mother left her after she died, and also the house that was in Santa Ynez Valley, the vineyard was right behind it, we usually liked to pick out grapes from the trees, they always tasted very sweet, the factory that made had once asked Bella to name the wine they made with her grapes, she told them to name it, 'R & B's Wine', a.k.a Renée & Bella's Wine.

That house was more like a farm house, but no animals, Bella once said that when she gets married she was defiantly going to convince her husband to live with her here. They were strawberry bushes around every corner, those strawberries had the most sweetest taste, from which Bella made her famous strawberry shortcake, even Emmett likes it, I tried to make it once but it wasn't the same, so Bella told me that she would teach me.

Anyways, I'm marrying Emmett Dale McCarty, he's perfect, I love him a lot, We're even planing a child soon, from the day he asked me to marry him, and best friend, Alice is designing my wedding gown, so I can't see it until the fitting, she knows what I like, and the design is a surprise, I can't wait to see it!

In just a few months time, I was going to be a married women, pleasuring only one person that was my husband and no one else, no one to pull inapt moves on me, I was going to be happy, and also I was going to get pregnant and have children, a normal life, a simple, yet, perfect life, a life I want, a life I have yearned for a long time, it's like a dream come true.

**Emmett's ****Intro**

Hell yes! I get my own intro! Oh, people are reading this, I didn't remember... okay, so here it is... I guess...**  
**

I'm Emmett Dale McCarty, I'm 24, and my height is 6'5", and I'm in love with girl named Rosalie and asked to marry just 2 weeks ago, and she said yes, I am such a lucky guy!

Anyways, so Rosalie, has some conditions like, she wants to clean my language and stop using words such as, fuck, bitch, shit, dick etc.

Except when we have sex, but that's a different story, anyways, I've pretty much cleaned it, well, okay, just a little bit cleaned it, I mean come on how I can even say any line without the word fuck, bitch or damn in it, seriously how?

Anyways... did I mention I have two friends, their names are Jasper and Edward, Jasper has yet to ask Alice to marry him, he's waiting for the right time and place, but Edward on the other hand is, well, he's still a goddamn virgin, he won't go on dates we try to set him up with, but I heard from Rosalie that she has a friend named Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, I have even seen a picture and I really would want to meet her and then maybe Rosalie can convince her for a blind date with Edward... maybe...

**Mystery Character's ****Intro**

Hi, I'm... I can't say, but I'm one of Bella's really old and close friends, I'll see Bella in a few days time, it's been so long since I last saw her, and now, I'm moving to Santa Maria, where she lives, and I can't even wait to see my best friend, it's been about 5 years, we last saw each other at the Burlington airport when she was leaving for Santa Ynez Valley, California, to live with father.

I have been keeping track of Bella since I graduated when I was 17 years old, too smart as always, I was the youngest in class every time, I was pretty young when Bella and I met, we became best friends immediately, as still I am still 17 years old, I do have a job, a very good one at that, I get paid enough but now I was going to a new place and I already arranged a job at 'The Masen's'.

I had hired a private detective to locate where she lives and all other necessary details, but there wasn't much besides the place where she lived and some of her bio data, I decided to move where she lived and go over to her place and surprise her, she'd be ecstatic!

Anyways, I can you this much for now, I have straight dark brown hair with tints of mahogany, dark brown eyes, usually mistaken for black, my complexion is olive toned, and I'm 5'11", I know, I know, I'm really tall for my age, but what can I say, I'm proud that is the way it is.

This only the much you can know about me, I hope it helps, so yeah, enough said for today...

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, CHAPTER 1 WILL BE UP TOMORROW MORNING WHEN I GET UP OR LATER TONIGHT!**


End file.
